


You Will Die Of Irrelevance

by navochao



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know how tagging on AO3 works, Yes this is a SBURB au, no there are no regrets, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navochao/pseuds/navochao
Summary: TI: guys everyone we know is deadFF: We know that.TI: are we going to die in this game?AF: ...KG: Way to lighten the mood, AlexanderVV: I think it has to have something to do with the Hero of Time thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> treasuryIsolation [TI] = Alexander Hamilton  
> foundingFailure [FF] = Aaron Burr  
> abolitionAbsolution [AA] = John Laurens  
> affiliatedFreedom [AF] = Marquis de Lafayette  
> patchworkNetwork [PN] = Hercules Mulligan  
> batteringBasecoat [BB] = Thomas Jefferson  
> vectorialDrafting [VD] = James Madison  
> valorVirtuistic [VV] = George Washington  
> kingGeorge [KG] = King George III  
> sweetenedCalamity [SC] = Elizabeth Schuyler  
> ecosystemEngergetic [EE] = Angelica Schuyler  
> humblingHaunt [HH] = Peggy Schuyler

 

 **treasuryIsolation [TI]**  opened memo on board  **The Federalist Logs**

VD: So we write 51 essays and it becomes a meme, God damn it Alex.

TI: yes

FF: Speaking of 51 essays, why didn't we invite John Jay to this?

TI: too many johns i guess

KG: Then why have two Georges???

TI: you wouldn't let us play without you

AF: Um, mes amis?

FF: Gil are you alright?

AF: Lafayettesprite wants me to go outside, but there's a lot of loud noises and frankly I'd rather stay under my bed.

TI: are you hiding under your bed from your land? what even is your land?

AF: The Land of Guns and Ships.

TI: carry on then

FF: What's yours, Alex? 

TI: the land of bills and cogs

TI: though i don't know what a giant disk has to do with cogs or bills

KG: I'm in the Land of Gold and Capes!

TI: no one asked you george v 3

KG: ):E

HH: *shows up 15 minutes late with starbucks*

HH: except instead of starbucks i have a freezing cold land wtf LOCAV

FF: LOCAV?

HH: land of chance and vent. and by vent they mean like air conditioner vent. it sucks.

FF: Literally?

AA: *also shows up late with starbucks*

TI: your land sucks too?

AA: nah i just didn't see we were talking lmao LOMAS is dark but that's about it

 **abolitionAbsolution's** phone  **blew up!**

KG: ...

KG: Should we be worried?

TI: i am not going to LOMAS, whatever that is

HH: @aaron what's ur land?

FF: LORAF, the Land of Rooms and Frogs.

FF: It's a maze of doors and ribitting. 

BB: Well I mean you said you wanted to be in the room where it happened.

FF: I also never said all of them.

TI: guys gil is in my house and i know it's not our gil because our gil doesn't want to leave his room

AF: Wtf who's this imposter?

 **americanFrenchman [AF]**  has joined the memo!

TI: him, that's the imposter

AF: Imposter me has bad tastes in chumhandles.

AF: alt universe me has a bad taste in typing quirks

TI: i'm scared ngl

AF: tl;dr: i'm supposed to make ur lafayette a mind player so you guys aren't 200% screwed, but somehow that already happened without me needing to be here. so if you don't mind...

 **americanFrenchman [AF]** has jumped into a kernalsprite!

TI: so uh

TI: guys

TI: quillfayettesprite is a thing now

BB: Quill?

TI: don't judge me thomas 

HH: alex why this

TI: I DIDNT DO IT JOHN DID!

KG: Are you saying that just because he can't defend himself and say he didn't do that.

KG: Because if so, virtual high-five man.

TI: i didn't ask for this 

* * *

 

TI: guys everyone we know is dead

FF: We know that.

TI: are we going to die in this game?

AF: ...

KG: Way to lighten the mood, Alex.

VV: I think it has to have something to do with the Hero of Time thing.

TI: wait what does

VV: You talking about death and stuff a lot lately.

TI: oh

HH: wtf is a hero of time?

VD: Isn't that Link from the Legend of Zelda?

VV: Well, um, yes, but in this game it's part of something called your godtier.

BB: Sounds fancy.

VV: Well, for the most part it is. You get powers and a title. 

KG: Is King one of these titles?

VV: No, but Prince is.

FF: Where did you learn all this?

VV: Lafayettesprite.

AF: ayyyyyy sup - lafayettesprite

HH: where's gil?

AF: on a ship he's fine - lafayettesprite

TI: so he left his room

AF: yup - lafayettesprite

AF: anyway gtg do spritely things and all that jazz, peace - lafayettesprite

TI: he acts so different from gil

HH: its scary sometimes ngl

TI: oh well what can you do, i guess 

TI: back to godtiers, im a hero of time?

FF: That's shocking, seeing as you write like you're running OUT of time.

VV: Well, until we know what his class is, we can't really say if he's running out of time or not.

TI: that's for the confidence boost george, that really helped

SC: AAAAAAA hi 

SC: my land is burning everything to hell but hi i'm here

TI: oh jeez

VV: You okay there Eliza?

SC: :) yup

SC: lofal is such a joy 

BB: Okay what does LOFAL stand for?

SC: land of fire and life

FF: Oh shit.

EE: i am currently screaming in the land of warmth and glow because it feels like you're constantly getting hugged everyone come here right now

HH: i don't want a hug though?

EE: it just feels like a hug, it isnt really a hug

HH: i'll still pass, thx

SC: i'll go if you let me move in

EE: deal

TI: my land is boring except for the fact it constantly feels like a clock is ticking

FF: Oh.

EE: want to get s hug from my land too?

TI: sure, be there in 5

HH: PARTY AT ANGIES LAND!


End file.
